1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protecting mechanism, and particularly relates to an electronic card protecting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the pervasiveness of mobile network and the popularity of electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet PCs, that capable of accessing the mobile network, wireless network sharing devices adapted for sharing mobile network signals are consequently developed. In the wireless network sharing device, a SIM card having a mobile network capability is installed to simultaneously share the mobile network signals to a plurality of electronic devices.
Generally speaking, the casing of the wireless network sharing device has an opening to plug and unplug the SIM card. However, under the circumstance that the wireless network sharing device does not support hot swapping of the SIM card, the SIM card may be damaged if the user erroneously removes the SIM card exposed by the opening when the wireless network sharing device is functioning. Thus, how to protect the SIM card installed in the wireless network sharing device and prevent the user from erroneously removing the SIM card from the wireless network sharing device has become an important design issue.